please don't go
by hoachic12
Summary: Patricia is removed from Anubis and sent to America but why? When she makes a shocking discovery will she use her hidden secret to save the one she loves or will all hope be lost. With help from an old friend and a new found secret will she be able to save him or is all hope lost PEDDIE! Plz R
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost a year since I left Anubis. I can't stop thinking where he is and what he's doing right now. "Patricia" my mom calls interrupting my thoughts "coming mom" I call from my room.I run downstairs "your aunt Sally called" she says excitedly "and.." I say a bit annoyed "she wants you to go stay with her in America" she says "America!" I repeat she nods I run upstairs to pack.

I haul my suitcase out of the taxi and make my way through the airport. Some guy bumps into me "hey watch.." I begin before realising it's Eddie. "Eddie?" I say in shock "Yacker?" He says sounding just as shocked as me. "What are you doing herr"?" We ask in unison. I tell Eddie about my aunt but he won't tell me why he's going in the middle of term? I get on the plane it's hard to sleep when there's an annoying guy talking about coyrtains next to my and a braty kid behind me. I finally manage to fall asleep but we're landing so I wake up.

I get to my aunts house "Trixie" she says embracing me in a big hug. I get all my stuff unpacked and head downstairs. "Trixie could you take this next door" she asks I take a letter from her hand it's from Anubis house to.. Nina. I knock on the door and Nina answers we stare shocked "here" I say handing her the letter and we hug. I turn to walk away when I realise something Nina's wearing her locket but how did she get it unless...

"Hey did Eddie stop by, by any chance?" I ask she looks to the floor so I just walk away "Patricia wait!" She calls I turn around "yeah" I say "I need to tell you something" she begins I stare worry fills my face.

We go to a café to talk and I'm a little scared of what she's about to say. "I was attacked but Eddie saved me and" she stops mid sentence "and.." I ask "they, they" she's says "they what who's they?" I ask confused and if I must admit I am pretty scared "they took him away from me" she sobs. "What?" I ask "I'm scared Patricia what if he doesn't remember?" She asks "what are you talking about I saw him yesterday" I say frustrated Nina shakes her head "they're drawing you in they want to make you suffer so it'll affect Eddie" she says "wait how what" I say annoyed now "they just used your memories and his memories to draw you here" she says.

I'm very creeped out so I get up and leave with Nina's words swimming around in my mind why do "they" whoever they are need me I don't even have powers?


	2. Chapter 2 House of discoveries

I lay awake thinking to myself WTF I'm so scared I mean who's they and what do they want. I hear my aunt talking downstairs I sit on the top step and listen in. "We have the Paragon and the Osirian we just need the sacrifice we can complete the ceremoney" Nina's Gran says "I know but this isn't going to be easy I mean Patricia and Eddie are very close he won't let her be the sacrifice and you know that and neither will Nina" my aunt says sounding frustrated "I know but when it comes to Nina I can turn her we just need to get the boy" Nina's Gran says "yes but how?" My aunt asks "I don't know he's no fool band as for Nina she'll only agree if he does" Nina's Gran says. Suddenly Nina runs in "you can't do this you - you can't" Nina sobs "shut up you fool!" My aunt yells slapping Nina hard across the face. "Please don't do this" Nina screams through gasps of air "shut up you'll wake Patricia" Nina's Gran says as my aunt kicks her hard in the stomach. I can't watch anymore I run to my room crying as I hear crashes and bangs I can't just lie here. I run downstairs "STOP!"I scream well now I know who they are I can't believe it our own family. The door swings open a women runs in it's Eddie's mom? "Eddie escaped and I know exactly where he's going we need to take Patricia and get out of here" oh no... 


	3. Chapter 3 House of re-introductions

**so soz I took soooo long but I'm ready to update I love all your reviews just wanna say thx to anyone who reviews and or reviewed my stories well better get back on track here so.. on with the story :)**

I'm freaked out I'm in the trunk/boot of my aunts car i can hear her talk to Nina. "Nina dear now you have to trust us OK? we're taking you and Patricia to see Eddie but you can't freak out like last time, understand?" Sally asks "yeah bur... but you can't threaten him like last time either" Nina answers. After that everything went quiet.

We end up at some storage wearhouse and it's dark I'm actually so scared like I can't move but my aunt pushes me forward. "In here" she says I walk in to see Eddie handcuffed to some pipe. "Patricia?" he asks, I nod but he does not look happy.

"you're not sacrificong her!" he exclaims "yes we are and if I were you I'd keep quiet because faceit either way she's gunna die so why don't you save her all that suffering" Sally says trying to persuade him. "I'm not crossing the afterlife especially not for you" he sneers. "You will cross it because if you don't she will!" Ms. Miller shouts pointing at Nina. "Mom why are you doing ths?" Eddie asks "because you where born to die and if the universe won't do it I will" she yells. I don't like where this is going.

**what will happen next? review your guesses and ideas :)**


	4. Chapter 4 House of Afterlife

**Soz I took soo long kinda having trouble with ideas. :)**

She opens the handcuff and Eddie stands up I stare at him his expression is unreadable. Sally stares at me and smiles "come on Patricia once you open the portal you'll be free and you can become a godess" she says. "I don't want to if it's gunna kill my friends" I say but my aunt doesn't look impressed "you'll do as I say Patricia I'm a very dangerous woman" she says wickedly. I know that we could stop them but they're our family and it's too hard.

I sit there waiting hoping to wake up in my bed and here my aunt call me for breakfast but no life doesn't work like dreams do. All the adults start to chant and a bright light appears it's blinding but it draws me in. "no Patricia don't" Eddie calls but I can't help it I have no control what so ever.

"EDDIE HELP ME!" I scream everything goes so bright I can't see I'm so, so scared but I try and fight it for Nina and Eddie especially Eddie.

I wake up in the wear-house Nina's crying in the corner Eddie's gone and my aunt is laughing I don't know why. I sit up wondering what just happened my aunt smiles "that wasn't so hard was it?" she asks "what d'you mean?" I reply "oh Patricia" she aughs something in my head clicks "where's Eddie?" I ask fear in my voice. Nina steps forward and looks at me "he's gone Patricia" she says quietly"no" I sob but she nods "he saved you" she says. Something inside me snaps "YOU KILLED HIM!" I scream at Sally but she just laughs "I didn't kill him you did" she says I turn to Nina who nods confirming it's true.

I feel my heart split in two at least I know that my aunt didn't get what she wants but still I'm a murderer I killed the one person who actually gets me who understands who loves me...

**OK serious guys I'm having a competition whoever has the best idea I'll put it in shout out to my followers but I NEED IDEAS FAST :)**


	5. Chapter 5 House of depression

**hey haven't uploaded in a while soz I have an explanation but it's too long basically sorry and enjoy! :)**

I feel depressed I'm heading back to England to Anubis house and I'm so scared. Nina decided she's coming back. I keep dreaming about the incident but Nina says that she hears her Osirian speak and the truth is justice or something. I wonder what that means but to be honest I don't think it's very sane.

I walk in and Joy squeals like she's never seen me in over a year, well now that I think of it I guess she hasn't seen me in over a year. When Fabian sees Nina he flips but he's so happy he can't stay mad.

Everything was fine until now!

"where's Eddie?" Alfie asks I start to cry and cry and cry. "Wow Trixie what's up with you?" he asks he knows I don't usually cry. Nina drags him to the side and whispers in his ear and his facial expression changes.

Nina says that the house says "revenge is hidden under love and hatred is the lock over the soul", all these sayings really creep me out I think the sacrifice really messed her up.

A thought creeps into my head, what if Nina's not insane? What if she can talk to Eddie? What if the house is talking to her?

**REVIEW suggestions and predictions plz REVIEW I know it's been awhile since I updated but I need REVIEWS so plz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW thx :)**


	6. Chapter 6 House of Knowing

I lie awake in bed I can't sleep because I know I'll dream about him. Nina's asleep in the bed across from me sleeping, not so soundly. "Nina!" I call she jolts upright, screaming loudly. Trudy comes in with a frying pan "where's the intruder?" she asks. I was just gonna tell her there was one but Nina points to the corner of the room. I see a black figure I scream soo loud even Trudy sees it. She calls Victor right away.

Nina smiles for a second "Eddie be careful" she whispers. I see a flash of light and the figure disappears. For a split second I see Eddie "sorry" he whispers before fading away "EDDIE!" I scream "Patricia when he saved you I could hear his heart beating he's not dead just banished and he has to find his way back" Nina says.

I literally explode with Joy this great you know if he can get back...

**I know it's short but I was desperate to update this story also I need ideas thx :)**

**sibuna!**


End file.
